


Yoga is the Manliest Sport

by cleavage_acne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleavage_acne/pseuds/cleavage_acne
Summary: A muggle teacher au that no one asked for, but here it is.Harry is a passionate gym teacher at a school where no one gives two shits about athletics. Draco is a calm english teacher that all the students love. Told from the point of view from a student who always is in the wrong place at the wrong (or right ;) ) time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about because I have an objectively hot gym teacher who gives me adult harry potter vibes. Also I tend to ship some teachers irl (I hope I'm not the only one) so I live for teacher AU's. I don't know why I decided to make it muggle, but it just felt right. Also apologies if my british terminology is off, as I am American and ignorant.   
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“You know no one actually cares about health here, right?” I say to Cain, my best friend as we walk down the crowded hallway to our wellness 1 class. 

“Yea, but Mr. Potter is hot, so I can at least enjoy the class,” he grinned at me as I swerved to avoid the rowdy upperclassmen. 

I smiled exasperatedly back at him, “you know, for someone with a girlfriend, you can be incredibly gay.”

“It's called bisexual, sweaty,” he laughed as we turned into Mr. Potter’s classroom. 

“Did you just call me sweaty?” 

“Miss Cedar, I hope you’re sweaty by the end of class today, as we’ll be starting our cardio unit,” Mr. Potter sarcastically eyed me as the bell rang and we took our seats. I heard Cain snicker from the seat behind me, and I kicked his feet that he always puts under my desk. The pained hiss I received for it brought a smirk to my face as I pulled out my binder. 

Wellness class lasted an hour every day, and I find myself almost regretting taking the class by how pained I am by the end of each lesson. The first twenty minutes are spent talking about the usual health things like drugs and an incredibly inadequate sex ed and taking notes. The last forty are spent doing a normal gym class, like running or pushups or some other bullshit.

“Before we start today, I’d like to let everyone know that every wednesday after school I will be holding yoga lessons for those who are interested. I think yoga is one of the most important sports for maintaining good mental health, and if anyone is free, I would be delighted if you came.” The scrawny, wild-haired man told to a less-than-interested class. 

I zoned out for the rest of class; it was just some common sense crap about making good decisions. There was probably an acronym. Me and Cain made our way down to the locker rooms before splitting off to get changed into workout clothes. We arrived in the gymnasium with Mr. Potter standing shorter than most of the boys, but his sculpted body put the students to shame. He wasn’t disproportionately buff, but he had clear muscles and overall look really good for thirty-four. I would find him attractive if he didn’t make us suffer so much. 

“I don’t want to waste any time today, so pay attention. We’re going to be starting a unit focusing on cardio. We will be learning different techniques on monday through thursday, but we’ll keep doing strength on fridays to keep it balanced. We’ll start today by doing a heart rate run. You should know the jist from middle school, but just stay with someone at all times if you leave the school. And don’t go in the woods. I’ll see you in 25 minutes.” 

A uniform groan erupted from the twenty kids as they started to jog away, the heart rate monitors beeping. I grabbed Cain’s arm as we made our way to the football fields. 

“Is it just me, or are you getting a bit of a gay vibe?” He asked me once we were far away from anyone else. 

I chuckled and shook my head as I started jogging, “no, but then again, being the filthy heterosexual that I am, I would have quite a weak gaydar.” 

He laughed as he caught up with me and stopped talking to actually be able to breath for the next twenty minutes. 

~~~

The next period I had was AP Literature with Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t have this class with any of my friends, but it was still my favorite. The way he taught was so serene and easy to understand, and he was quick to correct. He may sometimes do so with insults, but they put a fear in me to learn everything correctly. I know I may have a pretty weak gaydar, but you don’t even need one to tell that Mr. Malfoy was gay. The amount of effort he put into styling his hair and coordinating jumpers and ties was obvious enough, but the way he spoke with a posh accent but pleasant tone was even more. Also he had pictures of himself on his desk starring in various school plays and musicals, which was probably the last thing that sold it for me. 

“Hi Mr. Malfoy,” I panted at him as I entered, out of breath from gym and running across the length of the school to make it in time.

“Hello, Cedar, I see Potter’s been working you hard,” He softly smiled as I made my way to his desk. I always make sure to have conversation with him at the beginning of class. Call me a teacher’s pet, but I’d rather stay on his good side.

“Yeah, we just started cardio and I’m not sure if I can survive another day of it,” I huffed a laugh as the bell rang and I walked back to my seat. He smiled at me and stood up, walking to the front of the room.

“The review now is over, and we will be starting our first proper unit. As expected it will be Shakespeare, as all English classes are required. But we will be going deeper than the other classes. This is an honors class, so I expect you all do participate and complete all assigned work. If you ever need help, my free periods are seventh and ninth, just make sure to get a pass beforehand.”

I grinned in my seat as he went on, detailing more the unit we’ll be doing. It’ll start with some research, but the first book we’ll read is Romeo and Juliet. It’s pretty cheesey, but I’m excited to actually do things. 

The bell rang all too quickly as I put my notes into my backpack and waved goodbye to Mr. Malfoy. I walked to the hall adjacent to where I was and made into ninth period study hall. As it was only the beginning of the second week back at school, I didn’t have any important homework. I pulled out my headphones and sketchbook and passed the last hour of the day doodling faces that came into my head, odd mashups of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and random beautiful upperclassmen. 

I let my mind wander into weird places. I wonder if Potter and Malfoy were friends, I mean, they’re basically the same age. And their passion for their respective subject is similar, although I doubt Mr. Malfoy would be very interested in athletics. I laughed and got back to my sketching, my mind leaving for the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for nearly 500 hits! I'm probably not going to post every day, but I've had a lot of inspiration and even more free time recently. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

It was study hall that wednesday, and I knew I needed help on my wellness project. Of course I had no idea what we were doing because I never pay attention in class, but I’m an overachiever, so I made my way back down to Mr. Potter’s classroom for clarification. I let him know I was coming in beforehand, and he told me ninth was his free period as well.

Rounding the hallway, I heard a familiar posh voice coming from the room I desired. 

“Just because my class is more important doesn’t mean I can’t beat you at you silly little athletics,” Mr. malfoy’s familiar insulting tone met my ears as I paused outside Mr. Potter’s room. 

“Well, if you think it’s so easy, why don’t you come to the yoga class after school today, Malfoy?” The accusingly calm voice of Mr. Potter replied.

“You know what,” the blonde teacher's voice raising a level, “just to prove I'm just as good as you, if not clearly better, I think I will join you. I have a spare set of athletic clothes, so you needn't worry.”

“Lovely, I'll see you in an hour; be prepared for your ass to be beaten at yoga.”

“Will do,” I heard Mr. Malfoy scoff as footsteps neared the door. I took a step back and walked forward so as Mr. Malfoy didn’t think I was eavesdropping. 

I smiled at him and he nodded a greeting at me before walking past to where his room was. I made my way into Mr. Potter’s room to see him sitting relaxed, his feet resting on his desk. A smile came onto his face as he saw I actually came in. 

“Ah, Cedar, I’m glad to see you actually care enough to come see me,” he smoothly took his feet off the desk and sat up straight as I handed him the orange hall pass. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention today; back to school has been a lot,” I smiled shyly as he laughed. 

“I know no one pays attention, which I must say disappoints me, but at least you seem to care. Do you know if you’ll be coming to yoga today?” the hopeful glint in his eyes made me want to agree, but I really don’t like athletics.

“I’m not sure yet,” I sidestepped the question, “I need to recheck my schedule.”

He nodded, knowing I had let him off softly before pulling out some notes to start going over the lesson I missed. 

It only took me about ten minutes to cover everything from the class, before I remembered the other thing on my mind.

“Would it be rude of me to ask what Mr. Malfoy was doing here earlier, I saw him leave, and I was wondering what an english professor would be doing in the athletics departments,” I tried to play it off like I didn’t already know the answer, I just wanted the excuse to subtly change my mind about the yoga class. 

“Of course not, I understand that you’re one of his favorite students so far,” he pleasantly smiled at me. “He was just letting me know that he plans to attend my yoga classes from now on.”

I smiled at his white lie, but I understand not wanting to tell your students about making bets with other teachers. “Wow, you know, I think I might be able to make it to today’s meet. Thank you for your help, Mr. Potter, I’ll see you soon!” 

He looked at me knowingly, but said nothing; he just waved at me as I left, my backpack slung over one shoulder.

I felt I couldn’t keep the grin off my face as I strolled back to my study hall. The thought of Mr. Malfoy, the elegant, stuck-up man that he was, fumbling around trying to do yoga. A horrible image of him in leggings and a sports bra came into my head, and made me burst out laughing alone in the hallway. I caught myself and hoped no one was around to see me, but it didn’t keep me from grinning as I walked back into study hall.

~~~

My leg wouldn’t stop twitching in anticipation; only a minute left until school ended and the yoga started. I never thought that I would ever be excited for any form of exercise, but apparently the curiosity of teacher’s lives outweighs the pain of fitness. 

As the annoying ring of the bell signaled the end of the day, I dashed out of the classroom and across the school, dodging kids as they stumbled out of their boring classes. I made it to the locker rooms only to be met with about six girls I barely know, but I can clearly tell that they take sports very seriously. As I got changed for the second time that day, I tried my best to ignore their judgmental stares. I’m used to doing things without my friends, but those classes I tend to excel in.

Now that I’m on the lowest end of the food chain, I start to feel a brush of anxiety well in the pit of my stomach. I tried to remember the giddy feeling from earlier, but I could only focus on the fear. These girls were perfect, like they’ve been here before and know they’re good at it. I looked down at my chubby stomach and DD’s, and I nearly left right then. 

Thinking of all the gossip I could tell Cain tomorrow, though, kept me in place as I finished changing and walked to the mat room with the girls. Arriving in the humid space, I was confronted by Mr. Potter in his usual attire of gym shorts and an exercise t-shirt. What surprised me, however, was Mr. Malfoy out of hs usual sweater and tie, but instead donned a pair of similar gym shorts and an old t-shirt with the words “Hogwarts School Drama Club 1995: Romeo and Juliet” written across the front. He was standing next to Mr. Potter, an annoyed look on his face and a cocky one written on Mr. Potter’s.

A brief look of horror replaced said annoyed look as he made eye contact with me, before changing into one of fake delight. I grinned in reply, knowing he would be even more embarrassed if one of his students were there, especially one of his favorite. I waved at him and started walking towards him, as I had about five minutes to kill before we started anything.

“What would bring you to a place like this, Mr. Malfoy?” I smirked, knowing that despite me only being a freshman, I had a slight upper hand in this situation. 

He turned to glare daggers into a snickering Mr. Potter before turning to reply, “Your dear teacher here pressured me into it, the horrible man.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Mr. Potter jokingly looked offended as I suppressed a giggle. “It’s not my fault that you have such a fragile ego that you need to try to prove yourself better than me at everything, and more often than not, fail miserably.”

It was Mr. Malfoy’s turn to look offended, and I could barely keep a laugh in; I never knew that someone I can never pay attention to could be so good at roasting someone. Mr. Malfoy scoffed and turned away, leaving Mr. Potter grinning after him. 

The back of Malfoy’s t-shirt was scripted with a list of cast and crew, and I caught sight of “Draco Malfoy~ Mercutio” and surprisingly, further down, “Harry Potter~ Performance Crew.”

“You went to highschool together?” The words came out before I even thought about them. 

“Very observant; yes, actually, it’s how we met,” He replied. “Quite a coincidence we meet again after different universities.”

I nodded thoughtfully, a small smile on my face.

“Well, we should get this class started, I think this is all the attendance we’ll be getting,” Potter’s words took me out of my trance. “Ten people, that’s pretty good for the first meet of the year. Now let’s get this thing started!” He clapped at the end of the last statement, making a few people jump. 

~~~  
Don’t ever let anyone try to tell you that yoga isn’t a real sport. That shit is hard. I was too focused on not falling over that I had no idea what was going on half the time. All I know is that Mr. Malfoy was damn good at yoga. I guess musicals make you graceful, but damn, he could bend in ways no one in their mid-thirties should be able to. Of course the harder the pose, the better he would do, progressively making Mr. Potter more flustered. 

After the lesson, my forehead dripping and my thighs throbbing, I limped up the stairs, desperate to change out of my sweat-soaked clothes. I turned the corner to the locker rooms, when I was interrupted by a giggle coming from the classroom on the other side of the hall. Regretting my ever-present curiosity, I peeked through the window in the door to see none other than Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter sitting across from each other on two of the desks. Mr. Malfoy’s hand was on his face, his cheeks red and his shoulders jumping in time with the laughter heard coming from the room. Mr. Potter was looking into his eyes, an endearing smile on his lips. 

“You know, it’s really not fair that you have to be so damn perfect,” Potter said after the laughter died down. “You’re better than me at singing, you’re better at english, you’re better at dancing, you’re better looking, and now you’re better at yoga. I’m the instructor, you can’t be better than me! Seriously, save some for the rest of us.”

“I can wholeheartedly agree on those statements, it’s not my fault I was just born so perfectly,” Malfoy replied, a sarcastic smirk on his face. He rested his head in his hand and leaned on his knee, gazing just as strongly back to Potter. 

Mr. Potter swallowed and looked away, a blush unrelated to the recent workout making its way up his neck. He stared back at Malfoy, any smile gone and replaced by a look of pure seriousness.

“I know this is probably sudden, and school was a long time ago, but I was wondering…” I never heard what Mr. Potter was going to say, because a bang of a door and female voices interrupted my eavesdropping. I forgot about the other girls in the class. I had about three seconds before they saw me kneeling in front of a door, so I ran. I ignored the pain in my thighs as I rounded the corner and stepped into the nearest classroom. I waited until the gaggle of giggling girls past before coming out and rounding the corner again, this time going straight to the locker rooms to finally get changed out of my disgusting clothes.

Walking out, I looked into the room formerly occupied by the two teachers, only to see it empty. A disappointed tug pulled inside my gut, knowing that I’ll never know what Potter was going to say. I promised myself not to tell Cain about this part, it seemed too private, like I really shouldn’t have seen that. I adjusted the straps on my backpack before walking out the familiar doors to finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there'll be any upload schedule, but I'll try to post as often as I can. This is my first published fanfiction, so thank you for reading :)


End file.
